new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
The Matias Pudu Show
(internationally known as The Matias, Chopper and Antonia Show) is a Chilean animated television series created by Álvaro Ceppi, featuring the Matias Pudu and Friends characters. It is produced by Pudú Producciones and Patagonik Film Group and premiered on Canal 13 in 2003 and 2005. Plot Matias Pudu, Chopper and Antonia Vicuña are hosting a show where they show segments, while they oursmart Edgardo Puma. Segments * Matias Pudu * Koot * Little Amanda * Dr. Malo and Franky * Yermo of Egypt * Seba Skater * Discosaurus * Peter Penguin and Pokey Arctic Fox * Smarty Squirrel and Cranky Badger * Peter and Cat * Outback High * The Cheetah and the Gazelle * Jason, Rachael and Hilda * Security Tim * Botgirl * The Veggie Trio * Aesop's Animated Fables * Club of Young Villains * Devon and Acorns * Music Makers * The Home Appliances * Officer Wheels * Agent Chinchilla and Lieutenant Vizcacha * Racky Raccoon * The Super Sisters * Pepe the Warrior * Mega Ferrets * Terra and the Eco-Warriors * Alberto and Sally * Rodrigo of La Roja * The Happy Elves * Snowy the Penguin * Magirabbit * The Undercover Family * Big Baby * Gordo and Tiny * Lily and Dibbles Dog * Angry Scorpion and the Fennec Twins * Hey Stray Dog! * Ronaldo the Swashbuckler * Clumsy Soldier * AAAAHH!!! Space Aliens * Walden Whale and Donny Dolphin * Ricky and Flappy * Matias' Karaoke Tracks! - This segment is a made-for-TV version of the Cool Rhythms shorts. Introduced in Season 1. * Pudu Extras - This segment is a made-for-TV version of the Comical Novels shorts. * The Unlucky Otters - A serialized segment. When a mysterious fire kills their parents, the Otter children are placed into the care of their distant relative Count Rat, an villainous theater owner and criminal mastermind who is determined to claim the family fortune for himself. Following Count Rat's failed attempts, which they are taken away with other guardians, the Otters set out to elude Count Rat and uncover the mystery behind a secret society from their parents' past. Introduced in Season 1 and discontinued in 2005. Format The series' formula consist in four segments, with the first and last ones starring Matias, Chopper and Antonia. The intro sequence is inspired by TBD, with the main focus being Episodes See List of episodes Broadcast history *South America - Canal 13 (2003-2005, 2006-2018; reruns), TVN (2018-present; reruns), Magic Kids (2004-2005), Paka Paka (2011-present; reruns), Rede Globo (2003-present), Señal Colombia (2006-present; reruns), Latina Televisión (2003-2007), Teledoce (2003-2015), Nickelodeon Latin America (2004-2007), Cartoon Network Latin America (2013-present; reruns), Boomerang Latin America (2014-present; reruns), Kawaii Box Latin America (2018-present; reruns) *United States - Boomerang (2003-2015, 2018-present; reruns), GMAT Kids (2016-present; reruns), The Hub/Discovery Family (2013-2017; reruns), Disney XD (2015-present; reruns), Kawaii Box (2018-present; reruns) *Canada - Teletoon (2006-2010), City (2007-present; reruns), Cartoon Network Canada (2012-present; reruns), Disney Channel Canada (2015-present; reruns) *Mexico - Azteca 7 (2004-2008; reruns), Nickelodeon Latin America (2004-2007), Canal Once (2016-present; reruns), Cartoon Network Latin America (2013-present), Boomerang Latin America (2014-present), Kawaii Box Latin America (2018-present; reruns) *Europe - *United Kingdom - *Asia - *Australia - Revival See Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures In 2016, Pudú Producciones and Kawaii Box announced to release a revival series of with new segments, schedule for 2018. Gallery Trivia *The series is inspired by Sony's The Reilly Toons Show, Lionsgate's The Luke Lion Show, Disney's Mickey Mouse Works, Warner Bros' Happy Cat and Dog Genius, Jim Davis' Garfield and Friends, Universal Studios' The Woody Woodpecker Show, Paramount Television's The Terrytoons Show, 20th Century Fox's Fabian Fox, Tex Avery's The Kwicky Koala Show, MGM's The Pink Panther and Friends and Rankin/Bass Productions' The Comic Strip, because of having segments in a show. * co-produced the series, animating the animation iserts, these includes: **Matias doing an orchestra with other Matias Pudu and Friends characters. **Matias and Chopper saving Antonia from falling from a cliff. **Matias jumping in a trampoline. **Matias and Chopper playing an arcade game, while he's reading. **Matias sleeping in his bed, until Edgardo shouts him to awoke. **Matias (in a astronaut suit) landing on the moon, with a Yoda-esque alien tries to get him. **Matias, Chopper and Antonia using the elevators of Valparaiso with other Matias Pudu and Friends characters. **Matias playing the electric guitar. **Matias dancing tango with Antonia, while Chopper is dancing the samba. **Matias (in a Magician outfit) getting a rabbit from his hat, until revealed to be Chopper. *While airing on Kawaii Box, the only segments never aired are Dr. Malo and Franky, Gordo and Tiny and The Unlucky Otters. *In the Grillin and Chillin segment, the short is redesigned to appeal with the actual show. Category:Content